


Parallel Universe, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Challenge Response using theBedford FallsUniverse





	Parallel Universe, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Parallel Universe**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Romance, Challenge  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They are his.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Need it. Want it.  
**Summary:** This story is a real other world type series. The premise: Donna never made it to Nashua, New Hampshire  
**Author's Note:** Okay, this is going to take a little explaining....See, I wanted to do the December challenge but Mary Sue just wouldn't come to me. So I thought about the criteria, original, perky and happy, well liked by everyone, to be used as a tool to get my favorite couple to see the error of their ways. (Bramble helped me... Thanks B.)

But she still wouldn't come.

And then I thought of them. My Bedford Falls Josh and Donna. No they're not original but their story is AU, they are almost sickeningly happy, everybody on the staff would like them, after all they're Josh and Donna, and I think they're a great tool to get the real J/D together.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas."

"I know," Josh muttered as he walked along side of her. "I can't believe it's almost Hanukah.

"Josh it is Hanukah."

"Oh. Did I miss all of it?"

"You've got a few days left. You should call your mom," she told him. It was late and he was walking her to her car something he'd just started to do again since the diary debacle. She hadn't realized how much she missed it. 

"What do you want this year?"

"A trip to Hawaii."

"You know what I like about you?"

"My guile and charm?"

"I was going to say consistency," he told her stopping as they reached her car. 

Suddenly, from seemingly now where a loud roar filled the garage. It echoed off the cement walls and caused the building to shake.

"What is that?" Donna asked stepping closer to Josh. "An earthquake?

"In DC? I don't... what the hell..."

He was cut off by a huge wave that seemed to ripple over them. The effect was as if suddenly they were moving in slow motion and then they weren't. Only now Donna's car was not a beat up Ford and was instead a pretty snazzy looking BMW. And on the other side of the car was... them.

"Oh. My. God," the foursome said together.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"Who are you?" the other Josh said.

"Who the hell are you?" they asked together.

"Josh it's me," Donna said pointing to the woman on the other side of the car. "Only look, she's pregnant. Who's the father?"

"He is," Donna said pointing to Josh then she corrected herself and pointed to the man standing next to her. "I mean he is."

"Wow," Josh muttered. "Okay this is weird. But I think I know what this is..."

"This is just bad Chinese food, Hun, and we're sharing the same nightmare," the other Josh said to his Donna rubbing her back gently.

For a moment they were silent as all four of them waited to wake up from whatever nightmare they had been dropped in to together. Only time passed and nothing seemed to change. 

Donna eyed the other woman's ring. "So you guys are married?"

"Yeah," the other Donna said. "Are you?"

"No," Josh and Donna answered simultaneously. "I'm his assistant."

"I'm his assistant, too," the other Donna said. "I was his girlfriend first though. Then I was his assistant."

"So you do both, huh. How's that working out for you?"

"Really good," the other Donna told her. "At first I was really worried, I thought it would be way too much Josh time. I mean well, you know how he can be."

"Hey we're standing right here," her husband interjected.

"Yeah," Josh said agreeing with his counterpart. 

Donna simply nodded to the other woman with understanding. "You don't bring him coffee do you?"

"No. You?"

"No way."

"Good," they said together.

The silence continued and time passed, each couple seemed afraid to move for fear of actually having to acknowledge what was happening to them. 

"How did you two meet?" Donna asked of her counterpart.

"She picked me up at a bar," the other Josh said smirking.

"I did not," his wife said knocking him on the arm. "We had drinks, then he asked me for dinner."

"You didn't meet on the campaign?" Donna wondered. 

"I never made it to New Hampshire. My car broke down in Ohio. But I take it you did make it. And he hired you?"

Donna nodded and watched her counterpart turn to her husband, who was Josh, which was really too weird. "See you would have hired me if I had made it. Isn't that amazing?"

"And Josh and I would have met, even if I hadn't become his assistant," Donna concluded. "Wow."

"You get shot?" Josh asked the other man.

"Yeah, you?"

Josh nodded. "Did you know Donna then..."

"No. She came later."

"So how did you... "

"I didn't," his other self said, sort of knowing in advance what Josh was going to ask. "I had a stroke, then ended up wigging out. Leo fired me."

"He fired you! Really?"

"Yeah, but it worked out in the end. I'm consulting for them now which means..."

"More money," they finished together and both had to actually chuckle.

"This sure is a nice car," Donna said running her hand along the silver frame.

"He bought it for me."

"And don't give me any crap about it not being American," the other Josh said. "It had the best safety rating."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Josh was however thinking it.

"He's never taken you to Hawaii has he?" Donna wanted to know.

"For our honeymoon."

Donna slapped Josh on the arm. 

"What?"

"He took her to Hawaii."

"News flash, Donna they're not us!"

That didn't stop her from pouting.

"This is all just some bad nightmare," Josh insisted. 

"Whatever," Donna grumbled. Then she eyed the other woman's belly and was fascinated by the life growing underneath it. She bet it moved a lot. She bet that Josh's baby would constantly be moving. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She shook her head and Donna watched the other Josh cover her belly protectively with his hand. It made her own stomach clench in return. "We didn't want to know," he said. "We want it to be a surprise."

"I would to."

"Yeah, so would I," Josh concurred then shook his head when he realized what he was saying. "Not that I... or that we...I mean we're just..."

"Right," the other Josh said with a knowing smile. "Just friends."

"No, we are!" Donna insisted.

"Why?" the other Donna asked. 

Josh and Donna just looked at each other. At that point the noise started again. The four of them looked up and realized what was happening and could only hope that whatever had put them in this place together was about to put them back. 

Josh and Donna turned and they could almost see the rippling wave of energy approach them. Donna turned back to the couple and shouted, "Good luck with the baby."

They waved and then suddenly... they were gone. 

And Josh and Donna were standing in front of her beat up old Ford.

"Okay, that didn't just happen," Josh said aloud wanting Donna to back him up.

"What didn't just happen?" she said playing along all the while looking at her Ford and wishing it was a BMW. She brought her hand to her flat belly and thought about what it might feel like to be pregnant. 

"Good. That's good. You going to be okay getting home?"

"Yeah."

Silently, he watched while she got in her car and drove away. He decided that he would walk home. The cold air might help him to clear his head.

  
But two hours later standing in his apartment he still hadn't been able to get the events of the night out of his head. It wasn't so much that it happened, it was the idea that in some other parallel universe he was living a totally different life... with Donna.

There was s knock on his door, and immediately Josh knew who it was. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to find Donna on the other side of it. She had her white knit hat on which pulled off as soon as she walked in. That hat never failed to make her look like a third grader and almost impossibly cute. It made him wonder what a daughter of theirs.... no, no, no, no. He was not going to go there. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. You?" she asked stepping inside and heading for his kitchen.

"No. Not because of what didn't happen though."

"Right. Me neither." She put a kettle of water on the stove and got out two mugs.

"What are you doing?"

"Making hot chocolate. It helps you get to sleep."

She was right. It did. Was it strange that she knew that about him? It didn't feel strange. It felt oddly right.

"Stop thinking about it," she said handing him his mug of hot chocolate then walking by him to sit on the couch.

"I'm trying."

He joined her there and the two of them sat quietly sipping their hot coca. 

"You know what I keep thinking about," Donna said finally. 

"What?"

"What it must have been like for you trying to recover from the shooting without having anyone here to help you."

"You know what I keep thinking?"

"That I look really good pregnant?" Josh glared at her. "What? I do. It's very encouraging, Josh. You hear stories about huge weight gain and your face changing and your nose getting flat, but I didn't do any of that."

"That wasn't you pregnant," he reminded her. "That was her."

"Oh yeah."

"Any way I was worried about you sitting beside a broken down car somewhere in Ohio."

"I would have been scared," she admitted. "But I would have ended up calling my dad."

"I can't imagine not having you there with me during the campaign."

"I can't imagine not being there either. But..."

"But what?"

"They looked really happy, Josh. I mean... we...aren't that happy, I don't think."

"I'm happy. I work for the White House."

"And..."

"And... that's it," he sighed.

"Exactly. You work for the President and I work for you and that's all we have. They have each other and a baby on the way."

"We have each other."

"Not like they do," Donna insisted.

"Well maybe we should... try."

She turned to him her eyes filled with uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we should see if we have what they have." 

"How do we do that?"

"Let's kiss," he proposed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If we're you know ... meant for each other or whatever ... then something should happen right? Fireworks, bells, that sort of thing. So let's kiss and see what happens." Josh stood and wiped his suddenly damp palms against his sweat pants. "Come on, stand up. If we're going to do this, we need to do it right."

Hesitantly Donna stood up. Part of her was almost afraid to know what was going to happen. What if there weren't fireworks? What if there were?

She faced him and he moved a little closer. Then she moved a little closer. Awkwardly, put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head. Only he tilted the same way and they bumped noses. They tried again only this time they both went to the left. 

"I'll go right."

"Okay," Donna nodded. "You're right, right?"

"Right." 

This time their lips touched and they pulled back. "No fireworks," Josh said although he dipped his head for another touch of her lips. Maybe things weren't blowing up inside his head, but her lips were really soft.

"Nope," she agreed wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not a one."

This time their kiss lingered and Josh brought his hands up to cup her face. "I don't even see a sparkle," he said but the returned to her mouth with more urgency. This time he wanted to taste her before their little experiment ended.

Donna opened her mouth to him and felt his tongue penetrate her mouth. It wasn't so much explosive as it was ... right. She pulled away to gather her breath, which was now coming in pants. "It is a little warm in here though, right."

He couldn't answer as he mouth had left hers only to find the soft spot on her neck below her ear. He felt her shutter in his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her pressing her against his body, just to keep her steady.

"You know since we didn't see anything with the kissing," he said leaving her neck and returning to her mouth for one, then two, then three deep penetrating kisses which had her arching her back and pressing her breasts more firmly against his chest. "Maybe we should take it to the next level, just so we can be sure."

"Right. Next level," she sighed as his hand reached under her sweater to cup her bare breast.

"Jesus, Donna," he swore, feeling a bolt to his gut at the impact of holding her naked breast in his hand when he'd been expecting to feel a bra.

"I was in bed before," she explained. "I didn't feel like putting it back on."

Josh backed up a step and pulled the sweater over her head and out of his way. He stared at her white breasts tipped with the softest pink he'd ever seen. 

"Any fireworks yet?" she asked.

"No." It wasn't stars that he was seeing. "But God, your beautiful."

She lifted his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands through the matt of hair she found there. "You too. In a totally no firework sort of way though."

He pulled her closer and looked down as her breasts met his chest. The visual impact as well as the physical one this time was in fact explosive.

"Okay, I felt some fireworks there," he admitted.

Donna kissed him again and let her hand trail down his body until she burrowed it under the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. Turns out Josh wasn't wearing any underwear either. 

He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his erection and stroked him hard. "It does feel like it's ready to blow," she whispered leaning in so that she could nibble on his ear lobe and listen as he sighed her name. 

Then his hand caught hers and stilled her motion. "Not quite yet," he said. He took her hand in his and led her back to his bedroom. Immediately Donna stepped out of her keds and dropped her own flannel pajama pants along with her panties on the floor of his bedroom. It wasn't like her to undress so quickly, or so easily. She normally bordered on the modest side with men, but this was Josh. It almost seemed silly to be shy with him. 

So enthralled with a naked Donna in his bedroom, he reached out for her before taking off his sweatpants. He pulled her one leg up high on his hip and used his hands to cup her ass and rock her sex against his straining erection. 

"Josh," she gasped. "Pants." She pushed the material over his hips and felt his sex thrust against her own. She moaned and her body reached out for him.

"Any bells yet?" he asked stepping away from her and shucking off his sweatpants. He came back to her and their two bodies connected from their chests down to their feet. 

"Maybe a few," she sighed running her hands down over his shoulders, and his back and his ass pulling him closer so that his cock was caught between them. She thought if she could just get high enough on her toes, she could lure him inside her body. 

"Bed," he ordered instead pushing her back until she was sprawled out on the bed before him. 

He started with her warm wet mouth. He didn't see any lights, or hear any bells, but she sure did taste good. He thought her taste should have been strange or different. It always was to him when he kissed a woman for the first time. But with Donna it felt as if he already knew her taste, as if they had already kissed a thousand times. 

He moved on from her mouth to the tips of breasts. Her nipple was tight and he stabbed it with his tongue a few times to make it even tighter before sucking it deep into his mouth. Each time he sucked her harder, he watched her hips thrust up into the air. 

Finally unable to hold out against her pleading sex he dropped his hand over her mound and inserted a finger deep inside of her.

She cried out and instantly he felt her body tighten into a climax. He felt her orgasm spill over his hand and he heard himself groan in response as he pushed his cock against her hip needing the contact of her skin on his erection.

"Please, Josh. Now."

He positioned himself over her and instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down for another kiss. 

"Protection," he muttered against her mouth as he pulled her tongue back into his own mouth.

"Pill," she moaned raising her hips so that she brushed his cock with her soft blond curls.

In one long motion, he thrust himself deep into her body planting himself so firmly inside her he didn't know if they could ever be separated again. "God, Donna."

"I know," she cried. "Lots of fireworks."

"It's the fucking Fourth of July in my head," he said straining to hold himself still because he knew that if he started to move it would be over.

"Please," she begged him. "Please, now. I can't take it."

He did as she asked and pulled away only to come back to her even more powerfully then before. But as he predicted once he started he couldn't stop. His hips moved in time with hers and each time he got a little deeper, and each time she accepted more of. He reached down with his hand and squeezed a finger between her folds feeling her plump little nub close to bursting. He tweaked it once then twice and heard her go over the edge. 

"Josh!"

He thrust again even deeper inside of her. The feel her of her wet walls closing around him was too much to take and with triumphant shout he called her name and came so hard and so long he thought he might be dying. But he wasn't. He was being reborn.

He fell on top her of her and felt her hands stroking his now sweat dampened back. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and loved the sound of her own panting breaths in time with his.

"So I guess that answers that," he finally said holding her tight against his body as turned on his back. They would sleep like this, he decided... for the rest of their lives.

"Yep," she said snuggling into him. "I'm getting a trip to Hawaii and a BMW!"

"Donna! Is that all you can think of."

"No. I'm also thinking that someday, I'm going to look really good carrying your baby."

"Oh," he said gulping, feeling his chest tighten. "Okay. That's better."

The End.


End file.
